She Ain't Got Your Love Anymore
by swimtothemusic12194
Summary: He was here! With HER! S/R. Takes place after their graduation at a ministry ball.


**Disclaimer: **I do not in any way, shape, or form, own Harry Potter (no matter how much I wish I did), or Adele's amazing lyrics!

**A/N: **So basically the scene is a ministry ball type of thing where Rose and Scorpius see each other for the first time after graduation/their break-up. Scorpius broke up with Rose because his father was making him, though he didn't really want to. This part of the ball is suppose to be like a "special dance", so picture the **Rumour Has It **parts as the tango in Step Up 3, and the **Someone Like You **parts as the waltz scene in Enchanted (recommended you watch before reading this), also, def listen to this mash up before or when reading this! XD thanks for reading my story!

* * *

><p><strong>She Ain't Got Your Love Anymore<strong>

_**Rose's POV**_

**Oooh-oh (x4)  
>She, she ain't real<br>She ain't gon' be able to love you like I will  
>She, is a stranger<br>You and I have history, now don't you remember?  
>Sure, she's got it all But baby is that really what you want? <strong>

I can't believe him! The first time seeing him since we graduated and broke up and he has the nerve to show up with that TRAMP? Ugh. And waltz her around the dance floor for everyone to see.

Ok, so maybe I still hold resentment against him. It isn't as if it's not justified. Veronica Vance. What a slut. Seriously, she slept her way through 6th and 7th year. And she thought she was the freaking shiznit because she was a pureblood. Pureblood my ass. Just because she is rich and semi-pretty and has good connections doesn't mean she is anything to gawk at. Or rather, anything that belonged on [MY] Scorpius's arm.

He won't even acknowledge my presence, as if I'm not even there. I'll show him. I didn't bring the freaking minister's son to this Goddamn for no freaking reason. Thank God Darren Shacklebolt was attractive and could dance rather well.

**_Scorpius's POV_**

**Bless your soul, you got your head in the clouds  
>She made a fool out of you and, boy, she's bringing you down<br>She made your heart melt but you're cold to the core  
>Now rumour has it, she ain't got your love anymore <strong>

She's here. With him! I don't understand how she could do that! Of course, I can't complain. I have bitchzilla in my arms, attempting to tango with her. (God save me). Why did I agree to my father's offer of dating Veronica? Why in the world did I ever let him make me break up with Rose? She was the best thing in my life. And now she's in the arms of DARREN SHACKLEBOLT, the wanker.

Seriously, the way Veronica has been acting this whole night is making me extremely embarrassed. And I'm pretty sure she doesn't even like me a whole lot any more. She keeps glancing at pretty boy over there, and glaring at Rose. I know Rose keeps trying to get my attention, but I can't let myself lock eyes with her, otherwise I'll come undone.

**Rumour has it (oooh-oh)  
>(Rumour)<br>Rumour has it (oooh-oh)  
>(Rumour)<br>Rumour has it (oooh-oh)  
>(Rumour)<br>Rumour has it (oooh-oh)  
>(Rumour)<strong>

_**Rose's POV**_

**Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said  
>(oooh-oh)<br>I heard that you settled down  
>(oooh-oh)<br>That you found a girl and you're married now  
>(oooh-oh)<br>I heard that your dreams came true  
>(oooh-oh)<br>Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you  
>Woooah, Rumour has it<strong>

If I have to hear one more airhead gossip about how Scorpius freakin Malfoy is planning on popping the question to Veronica tonight, I will personally (and cheerfully) beat them to death. Though every time I glance at him, he seems to be lost in thought.

…

What if he doesn't really love her? What if he still loves me? What if he wants me back?

What in the world is he doing? He grabbed me in the middle of the twirl, stealing me away from Darren. Darren looked exceptionally confused and hurt for a second.

"You can have Veronica," Scorpius growled at him. He brightened and grabbed her and spun her away. How very odd…

"What the hell are you doing, Scorpius?" I hissed.

"Taking what should be mine, if I haven't been so stupid," he replied. "I've missed you, Rose. So desperately. I only went out with Veronica to make my father happy. In all honesty, I find her to be a twat. And seeing you tonight, well, it reminded me of how badly I screwed up and I have no freaking idea why I let you walk away from me. And, Rose, I just want to say – "

I shushed him with my lips, kissing him fiercely.

_**Scorpius's POV**_

**Yeah Baby  
>Don't forget me<br>I beg  
>I remember you said<br>Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,  
>You made a fool out of me,<br>And, boy, you're bringing me down,  
>You made my heart melt, yet I'm cold to the core,<br>But rumour has it I'm the one you're leaving her for,**

"I think we need to be done," I said to Veronica. "You don't like me like that, and I don't like you like that. Plus, I can tell you're in love with Darren, and you _know_ I'm in love with Rose."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Are you sure? You aren't setting me up for anything humiliating, are you?"

"Not when it comes to Rose, Veronica." And with that, I began the twirl that would switch our Veronica, with the only girl who held my heart.

After our little conversation, during which MANY adult eyes were on the pair of us, it felt good to hold her in my arms again. How I've missed the feeling of her.

**Never mind I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you too<br>Dont forget me I beg I remember you said  
>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead<br>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead**

I dipped her one last time, and kissed her when she came back up.

"Let's get out of here," she whispered urgently. "It's been too long, and I want to get away from to prying eyes."

"I'm right behind you on that," I replied. I grabbed her hand tightly, and we turned on the spot, apparating to our favorite place, the Seaside Villa we had renovated in secret one summer.

"I need you, Scorpius," her hot breath urgent and needy against my neck as she kissed it.

We started tearing at fabric, and we started where we let off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Congrats! You made it through my story! This is my second fanfiction ever written (the other one on a different site). Feedback would be extremely helpful! Thanks to everyone! XD**


End file.
